I'm in Death Note-wait, WHAT?
by MyNameIsBlinky
Summary: Gabriel Lee-Howard had everything. He had an almost perfect life, aside from the occasional racist jerk. From Star Quarterback to brains to popularity, he has it all. He doesn't even know what Death Note is! He's barely even watched Pokémon! But when accidents happen, why did he, of all people, end up in the Death Note universe? Who knows? T for cussing, please R&R, it helps.
1. Uh, what?

**You know the Death Note fanfiction cliché where a Death Note fangirl (usually white) with a shitty life enters the Death Note universe after an accident and fucks up the plot? They also usually obtain some power that would help them in the Death Note universe, they save L, know all about the Kira case and make both L and Light fall in love with them. Well, this OC's still going to be in an accident and then fuck up the plot of Death Note, but in this story, the OC is male, has an enviable life (Star Quarterback on the High School football team, has good grades, is smart, has a kind and loving family, is popular, etc...), is not white, and...wait for it...he has no idea what the hell 'Death Note' even is, or what it's even about! He has no previous interest in going to Japan in the first place, and the closest thing to anime that he watches is Family Guy and Pokémon. Hope you like it, please review, and- I love you guys!**

 **\- Epic-chan**

* * *

Hello! I guess I'd better introduce myself, then! I dunno, I'm not too great at Language Arts or anything...never have been, never will...but I'll do my best, K? My name is Gabriel Lee-Howard, I live in Seattle, Washington, but I was born in Chicago, Illinois and lived in Texas from when I was 10 until I was 13. I am 16 years old, in my sophomore year in high school (10th grade to the people in other countries), the Star Quarterback of my High School football team, and I'm fairly popular, if I do say so myself. I have a 24 year old older brother who's...as we in the team like to call them, a total weeaboo. He wants to go to Japan and live in an anime or some shit. I hope he'll grow out of it eventually and see that he should be happy about who he is one day.

But yeah, as you can probs tell, I've never watched anime or read manga, in case you're wondering if my brother's weeaboo-ness has rubbed off on me. My favorite food is New York style pepperoni pizza, but I do like chow mein and strawberry shortcake as well. Yum! By the way I hate, hate, _hate_ fried chicken. I sometimes think people give it to me because I'm half black, but do I hope not because that's freaking racist. I want to get a become a pro football player when I get out of school, but I'm planning on a law degree so that I could become a criminal prosecutor if I break some shit and can't play. I think of myself as a person who acts justly, and I want to make sure that bad people don't go free.

You're probably thinking, "What a goof. He just spent 2 paragraphs describing himself. Why can't we learn anything about him from the story?" And you're right. I am probably a goof for doing that, so...on to this thing! DadadaDA!

* * *

"Stupid-ass piece of shit! Hell, school computers run faster than this! Ugh!" I exclaimed, whacking the piece of shit, also known as my printer, with my hand. It made a smacking noise, like when you smack a dresser drawer, and finally spit out my half-assed piece of shit that I was attempting to call a "Personal Narritive" for my language arts class, which I had a C- in. I was a hop, skip and a jump away from flunking and having to take the stupid class again next year, and I really, _really_ didn't want to do that. How on earth would I get the credits needed to go to college then?! I'd have to go and do a whole other year, or worse: Summer school! I yanked the still-warm final page of my personal narritive from the print tray, stapled the thing together, and slid it into the broken _thing_ that was originally a 3-ring binder, and slid that into my backpack. _Well, that's life,_ I thought, as I dashed from my room with my backpack on and jumped to slide down the banister like I usually did.

But I just _had_ to trip on my Godforsaken shoelaces that day, tumbled down the stairs, and smacked my head.

* * *

"Ugh...what...what happened?" I groaned, lifting myself onto my side. The scenery was different ーmake that _way_ different than where I'd landed, for sure. It was a sunny, grassy park, and I'm pretty sure that my house is _not_ a park. _Aw, shizzle. Did I die and go to heaven or something? Because for God's sake...where am I?_ I thought irritably, standing up without any sign of anything having happened. Not even the dizziness that's supposed to come with falling down the stairs and quite possibly having broken your neck and died. _Probably a weird ass dream..._ I thought, before I turned around and noticed the motherfucking Tokyo Tower on the skyline.

"The fuck...?" I muttered, my hand reaching up to my forehead. "This has gotta be some whack-ass dream...how and why an I in fucking Tokyo?!" I then remembered the shit fan-fiction bullshit that my friends dared me to read. "Oh, no...no...no no no...am I in a fuckin' anime?! I never fuckin' wanted this...why me? Why not my weeaboo of a brother?!" I grumbled, my hands pushing my curly, black hair out of my eyes. Remind me to get that shit cut off, it gets in the way of _everything._ Aw, now I'm starting to sound like Foghorn J. Leghorn with my rambling! So you see, now, so ya see...I'm off topic!

I opened my bag, expecting to find...I'm not sure, actually. That hentai shit books that my brother likes? Sailor Doofus? Yandere Simulator? Dunno, but I just know what I found... Friggin' Death Note. Seven friggin' volumes of the dang comics. My schoolwork and shit ass binder was still there, of course, but...still. Some random ass manga I've never read. _Perfect. Just...fucking perfect. I'm stuck in another fucking universe, and if that fan-fiction was anything to go by...I think that I'm stuck in some shit ass universe that I don't know nothing about. Guess I should read it to learn what to do..._ But when I tried to open the pieces of shit in my bag, they were like, glued shut. Like, I couldn't fucking open them glued shut.

 _Fucking hell. Well, let's walk around a busy street and try not to get killed or something, because there's absolutely nothing better to do._ I thought. So I did that for a few hours, following what I assumed to be Main street, because I, to this day, had and still have no idea what Japanese letters mean. I think they're called Kana and Kanji or something like that. I walked in a straight line on a large arterial street until I bumped into some random ass dude walking on the road with a weird ass black notebook in his bag that looked a little like the dude on the cover of the unopenable books. He had short, medium-brown hair that extended just beyond his earlobes, a well proportioned face with a straight nose and thin chin, brown eyes, and he looked about my age. Of course, he was, er, _real._ _Hello, guy,_ I thought, hoping desperately that the dude knew English.

"Uh...Hello, Mister...Sorry for bumping you...I guess..." I greeted, in my clearest English. I tried to make it sound as much like a Seattle accent as I could because people learning English in other countries don't know shit about how a Southern accent sounds. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh...thanks, but it was really me who bumped into you, so I should apologise." he replied in slightly accented English. He bowed for some reason, most likely cultural, as I figured out from Google. "Are you from America?" he inquired.

I nodded. "Yeah, and I have no idea where I am. Can you help me figure out how to like, navigate because I am completely and utterly lost." I asked, looking around for emphasis on my situation. He nods.

"There's a food place that's cheap and pretty good right down the should be able to see it. That is if you like octopus, because it's a takoyaki stand. Also, you should be able to recognize hotels if you need a place to stay, and if you have Japanese currency." he answered, pointing at a food stand with a long-ass line. "Hotels do have things printed in English for people who speak English, so you shouldn't have too much trouble." I checked my bag for Japanese money. Inside, I had a key card to something called Tohei. The dude I just met's eyes widened momentarily before he finished with, "Well, it looks like you have covered. Well, I have to get to jûku soon, so just call me if you need help, OK?" he said, with a slight chuckle, scribbling something and handing me a note with a phone number.

 _+81 3-427-4444_

I nodded graciously, even though I didn't know whether or not my cell phone would work in this universe. But I handed him mine anyway.

 _+1 206-555-060_

"Yo dude, by the way, I don't even know your name yet and I already have your phone number. Seems a bit weird. And I really don't want to just call you and accidentally get your mom or something and say 'I want to speak to the dude I met today.'" I said, gesturing like I always do.

"Oh, yeah." he said. "I'm Light Yagami, spelled with the kanjis for Moon as my given name, Night and God in my surname. What's your name?"

"Mine? It's Gabriel Lee-Howard. It doesn't have any kanjis or anything, but you know..." I replied, introducing myself. "You should probably go to the jûku place...well, _sayonara_ , then, dude!" I call, waving and starting to walk off, before turning around and looking for this Tohei place.

"See you, Lee-Howard!" he replies, turning away and disappearing into the sea of people as well.

And that was the start of how shit happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you guys like this story? I think it's good work...some of the best stuff I've ever written, to be honest. Please leave a review~! By the way, before you start being all upset at me for using a couple of Japanese words in the dialogue, this story was written from the point of view of an American who knows very little Japanese, so he doesn't know what jûku means. That's why it's written in Light's dialogue as _jûku_ instead of _cram school_ because although Light was speaking English, Light said _jûku_ and not _cram school_. I figured that Light'd be more accustomed to saying _jûku_ than _cram school_ because that's what he's been saying for his whole life. Gabriel said _sayonara_ when saying bye to Light to show some respect towards Light's native language because Gabriel is not native to Japan and is making an effort to speak the language of the country he is in, even though he knows very little Japanese. So that explains a few things, ya? And don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Edit: Thank you guys for the reviews calling attention to a few embarrassing mistakes...they have been rectified in this version of chapter 1! Thank you for reading!**

 **P.S.: The small amount of detail pertaining to Gabriel's past was intentional.**


	2. Out of Control: Prologue

**Hello my Cabbages (yes, cabbages, like the vegetable, this is gonna be my thing for an upcoming YouTube channel I'm planning) and welcome to Chapter two of this reversed Death Note cliché! I will try to update often, if not regularly, if that's OK with you! This is a prologue to Chapter one, because someone pointed out the small amount of detail paid to his past. This was intentional and will be covered here. I know that prologues are supposed to go before the first chapter, but what the heck. Some people put the prologue as chapter two so here is Gabriel's past! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **P.S.: I know how overwhelmingly white it is in (North) Seattle. It is almost entirely white here. I know. I live here.**

* * *

 _Houston, Texas, 2013_

"But mama! I don't wanna move to Seattle! What 'bout my friends?!" Gabriel whined, bending over with his hands out. "I heard that the people there are all white people! What if they stick apart from us because they never seen a black person? I'll never have any friends!"

Gabriel's mother, Penelope Lee-Howard, crossed her arms and shook her head, her long brown locks flying side to side. "Gabe, honey...I know that this'll be hard because, but I promise that this is gonna be the last time we move because of our jobs." She hugged her upset son and stroked his hair reassuingly. "Plus, I heard that people are kind there and will accept you for who you are."

"It's not just the friends thing, mama...it's just that...I like it here. I don't wanna go..." Gabriel replied, quietly. He slumped down on his knees, palms up. "I know that you and dad got jobs there and we can live OK there...but...it's still hard."

His mother smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "Gabe...if anything bothers you, you can tell me. It'll be OK. We'll work it out, OK?" Gabriel nodded in reply, his sadness and uncertainty registering on his face. "Good. Now pack your football stuff. You can bring that along with you to Seattle." She patted his shoulder and turned to continue deciding which stuff she could take and which stuff she could leave.

* * *

"This place is much smaller than I had originally expected for $4,000 a month in rent." his father muttered, sighing. "Jesus Christ! Two bed, one bath for $4,000! There is definitely an affordable housing crisis in Seattle." His father, Kyle Lee-Howard, shook his head, his short, black, straight hair bobbing slightly.

"The town is definitely expensive, that's for sure." added Lucas, Gabriel's older brother. "Still can't get used to the fact that people here are so accepting of differences. I mean, I saw 14, count 'em, 14 shops with rainbow flags on 'em."

His mother chuckled softly. "Well, we know who's not gonna take no shit, that's for sure." She put her hands on her hips. "What I'm more worried about is how we're going to fit our stuff in there and still have room to breathe." Gabriel, Lucas and their father laughed.

The interior of the apartment had 2 bedrooms, a small, hallway-type kitchen, a bathroom the size of a postage stamp, and the entire apartment had a beige carpet and white walls.

They started emptying boxes, one by one, once they got them into the apartment. It looked like everything was going to fit. Lucas put the beds together, Gabriel and his father dragged the couches in, and his mother was trying to figure out how to arrange the electronics and other cords so that the family doesn't get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, trip and brain themselves on the corner of the coffee table that she had dragged in previously. It's harder than you think, as cords can get tangled and become a hazard.

After several hours of dealing with the occupational hazards of having a chef, computer programmer, anime/manga geek, and football player all in a 2 bedroom apartment, this happened.

"Mama, Gabe's football stuff is collapsing onto my collection of _Mirai Nikki!_ " shouted Lucas, who was trying to keep Gabriel's football tropies from even being on the same shelf as Gabriel's infinite collections of various anime, manga, American comic books, various paraphernalia, Sonic Screwdriver, and etc.

"Luke!" chided his father. "Gabe doesn't have much room for his sports stuff. Could you please - Ack!" He was almost buried in his wife's computer programming backup notes as they tumbled down because of poor placement. "Anyway! Please! We only have 2 shelves. Your stuff-" He started, gesturing at the ultimate geekdom, "takes up the space of 1 and 1/2 shelves. He really doesn't have much stuff, so please give him a break, OK?" He requested, lifting some of the notes back onto the shelves and placing them as best he could, being a somewhat clumsy man.

Lucas sighed in exasperation, then, after seeing Gabriel and his father's looks of annoyance, shrugged his shoulders and complied with their requests to allow the football stuff on the same shelf as his epic geek kingdom.

* * *

Gabriel sprinted down the field with only two thoughts in his head:

 _I'd better catch this pass,_

and

 _If I fail English class, my dad'll bury me alive and dance on my grave._

Obviously, he had no room in his mind for anything other than the important matters because at that moment, he was in the fourth quarter of an intense football game. Since he's a quarterback, his movements were the most important in the whole game, and could affect whether they win or lose. The Ingraham Rams were losing 12-15, Garfield, and they had 40 seconds on the timer. He had no time to waste. His feet fumbled as he caught the ball just as he crossed the line. Touchdown.

Before he knew it, he'd just won the game for Ingraham, becoming one of the most respected boys in school.

 _I know that I participate in my life_

 _but it feels like my life just happens to me._

 _It's almost like it's completely out of my control._

 _Before I knew it, I was one of the most respected players on the team._

 _And I had a good life in Seattle_

 _So why did this happen to me?_

* * *

 **AAAAND our unplanned prologue is now here! Enjoy, my readers, if any!**


	3. L's broadcast

**Hello my lovely readers! Uh...well, erm...if you exist. I didn't write this story to be viewed by less than 100 people, so I will update it so that it's always on top.** ** _Always._** ***maniacal laughter* Anyway, here's chapter 3 to this!**

 **P.S.: Gabriel isn't a self-insert, by the way. He's just an OC. He's not hot-headed enough to be a self-insert. Plus, I don't make self-inserts. That just feels a little conceited to me. Now read it!**

* * *

 _I know that I've always had pretty much everything a guy could want._

 _Loving family, good friends, popular, intelligent..._

 _I know how lucky I am to have the life that I have._

 _But I just don't feel right, like something's missing._

 _Perhaps it's the feeling that I, myself, am present in my own life._

 _Kinda weird, huh..._

 _But there's always been a disconnect for me, like I'm watching it all on TV..._

 _Could that be why I was whisked away to_ _this strange world?_

 _There's no other way that I know how to explain it..._

* * *

Tohei was a swankier hotel than I'd thought. I'd thought that it'd be some shit-ass motel 6, but it's actually one of the best hotels in the region, with swanky room service, nice, big, clean rooms, and even scented fucking showers. No wonder Light looked shocked. How in the world would some 16 year old dude in a t-shirt, jeans, and a broken backpack be able to afford this place under normal circumstances? Of couse, the circumstances in which I got there in the first place weren't exactly _normal,_ but it's still unlikely. I opened my backpack and dumped my shit out onto the floor. There were five more of the comics, except when they dropped to the floor, they actually fluttered (like what books are supposed to do when they get dumped from a height of about 4 feet) and didn't just drop like rocks like the unopenable ones did. Still unopenable. _Spontaneously appearing books. Not the weirdest thing in the world. Happened to me all the time at school._ I thought, chuckling at the memory of the many times that random comics "appeared" in my locker. Fun times. I picked up one of the openable books and flipped through it to find that they had some weird ass dudes in them. A dude with white hair and pajamas who's 17 and still plays with robots? Weird! And what's more, they, if I was placing myself in the right time, were from at least 5 years in the future!

"This is fucking bullshit!" I shouted, throwing one of the books across the room, where it hit the flat screen TV and landed on the floor, splayed out with the down, revealing someone who looked like the dude on the First of the Unopenable Comic Books being shot and dying of a heart attack before the book flipped shut. "What use is this bullcrap information when it hasn't even happened yet?! And who is this 'L' dude?!" I muttered, kicking one of the chairs and recoiling in pain, hopping on one foot and massaging the other one. "Fuck!"

And thus I remained, poring over the blurbs of the Unopenable Comic Books, hoping to find a way to do whatever I'm here for and get the fuck back into my own universe.

Because you know...you don't just have random comics appear in your bag that no one's touched after falling down the stairs for no reason.

* * *

And I learned jack shit about why I'm here or what the fucking fuck is going on, besides the fact that Light Yagami, the dude I met earlier, is a serial killer who kills criminals for the 'good' of the world, and this L dude is a detective dude trying to stop him. Bullshit. You can't get the world to become a better place by killing people because _you'll_ become the only bad person, fuckboy! I flicked on the TV, hoping to figure out how to speak Japanese somehow from watching TV when I saw some broadcast by a dude called Lind L. Taylor.

"Hey...that's not a name!" I exclaimed. "Yo! What kind of fuckboy parents did this dude have?! For real!" I said, putting my up in that way you do when you're like "what the heck."

"My name is Lind L. Taylor." The dude started, introducing himself. "Also known as the detective L." I had a bemused expression at this stupidity. _Da faq?! Dude! This dude can kill you with a name and face, moron! If you're going after the dude, don't say your name!_

The moron detective droned on for several seconds before dying, live on motherfucking TV for all the world to see, of what I think is a heart attack, but I don't know jack shit about what it looks like when people die, so don't quote me, okay?

I grabbed the TV in exasperation at this moron's stupidity as he was dragged off the stand by security guards. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, MORON?! THIS DUDE USES A NAME AND A FACE TO KILL PEOPLE AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO FUCKING DUMB!" I shouted, attempting to shake the TV for some reason. I was literally shaking with rage. _Fucking moron! You don't just do that! Who the fuck is this guy?!_ My 'raging at stupid idiots' session was interrupted by the screen turning white with a black "L" on it. _Ah!_ I thought amusedly. _It's the_ real _stupid-head!_

He does a speech...like a politician, except more expressive and taunting. He first did a thing about how he was all shocked, then he did a bunch of "Kill me! Kill mes!" before rubbing his life in Kira's face and sounding arrogant and saying that Kira's gonna be executed. He pointed out that Kira is in Japan, and then the screen went back to the regularly scheduled programming, leaving everyone in Tokyo in shock.

* * *

 **Gonna stop there, because I want to. I've slowed it down a bit so that it doesn't seem all rushed...so yeah!**

 **Edit: Added a sentence that I forgot.**


End file.
